Kingdom Hearts meets The Kitsune Twins!
by xXRemnantOfChaosXx
Summary: The Kitsune Twins get kidnapped by Organization XIII and then they wreak havoc upon them because of it! Let's watch the organization suffer the wrath of the twins! Please R&R! Don't flame us! If you don't like, don't read! Kai & Kit The Kitsune Twins!


Disclaimer: Roses are Red & sometimes Blue, We don't own, so you can't sue!

* * *

Name: Kaia Kaze Hikaru

Nicknames: Kai, Kazekage, Flame girl, ect...

Age: 16

Birthday: October 31

Sex: Female

Eye color: Fire red with black swirls.

Hair color: Black with Fire red tips on both the end & on the end of her bangs. It reaches her ankles when in a high ponytail which is how it always is, & drags a little when fully down but she only puts it down to take a bath or to sleep. Her bangs are about as long as Zexion's & they cover her right eye.

Outfit: A black spaghetti strap tanktop that has the nobody symbol on it & written in a silver glitter pen says: "My heart may not exist within me but I will always listen to it no matter what!". A pair of blue jeans that are really ripped up, & are ripped so bad that her kneecaps show. She also has on a pair of black fingerless gloves.

Accessories: A silver locket with the yang half of the yin-yang symbol on it, on a silver chain that has a picture of her, Kit & another picture of her, Kit, & the rest of the Unlucky Thirteen in it. She also wears a pendant with the nobody symbol on it. And a charm bracelet with several charms on it including: A ruby flame, a black onyx dragon wrapped around a ruby rose, a crystal heart & a onyx & pearl Yin-Yang symbol. She also wears small silver hoop earrings, two in each ear.

Abilities: She can control fire, but she only does it around Kit, Meilin, Tai li, & Kurokage, Or whenever she really needs to.

Personality: Nice, sweet, yet she can also be evil, insane, manipulative, she can be an psychotic pyromaniac at times & she can also be VERY random at times.

Favorites: Fav. Anime: Naruto & fav. character: Gaara, Fav. Game: Kingdom Hearts & fav. character: Zexion, Fav. treat: Yo-Gos, Fav. Food: Ramen, ect...

Special: She has a tattoo-like marking on her left arm that is colored, she's had it since the day she was born. It's a a Black dragon with ruby red eyes wrapped around the Nobody symbol. She keeps it covered with some white bandage tape, so no one but her & Kit know about them, but they both think that Mrs. Hikari, Kurokage's mom knows about them, which she does but they don't really know that.

Other: She doesn't like being called Kaia, so unless you want third degree burns or to die, then don't call her Kaia, just Kai. She is older then Kit by five minutes, she has Astraphobia, she calls her Zexion plushie her Woofer, & she suffers from R.S.M's (Random Stupid Moments), R.F.M's (Random Fangirl Moments), R.O.S (Random Outburst Syndrone), & R.I.V.A.W.H (Random Inner Voices Arguing With Her).

* * *

Name: Kitara Kani Hikaru

Nicknames: Kit, Mizukage, Ice girl, ect...

Age: 16

Birthday: October 31

Sex: Female

Eye color: Ice blue with blue swirls.

Hair color: Blonde with ice blue tips on both the end & on the end of her bangs. It reaches her ankles when in a high ponytail which is how it always is, & drags a little when fully down but she only puts it down to take a bath or to sleep. Her bangs are about as long as Kai's but they frame her face.

Outfit: A white spaghetti strap tanktop that has a heartless symbol on it & written in blue glitter pen it says: "Even in the darkest of places the light within my heart will always shine free!". A pair of blue jeans that are really ripped up, & are ripped so bad that her kneecaps show. She also has on a pair of white fingerless gloves.

Accessories: A silver locket with the Yin half of the Yin-Yang symbol on it, on a silver chain that has a picture of her, Kai & another picture of her, Kai, & the rest of the Unlucky Thirteen in it. She also wears a pendant with the leaf symbol on it. And a charm bracelet with several charms on it including: A sapphire raindrop, a pearl white dragon wrapped around a sapphire rose, a crystal heart & a onyx & pearl Yin-Yang symbol. She also wears small silver hoop earrings, one in each ear.

Abilities: She can control water/ice, and only does it around Kai, Meilin, Tai li, & Kurokage, or when she really needs to.

Personality: Nice, sweet, yet she can also be evil, insane, manipulative, & She can also be VERY random at times.

Favorites: Fav. Anime: Naruto & fav. character: Naruto, Fav. Game: Kingdom Hearts & fav. character: Demyx, Fav. treat: Yo-Gos, Fav. Food: Ramen, ect...

Special: She has a tattoo-like marking on her right arm that is colored, she's had it since the day she was born. It's a White dragon with Sapphire blue eyes wrapped around the heartless symbol. She keeps it covered with some white bandage tape, so no one but her & Kai know about them, but they both think that Mrs. Hikari, Kurokage's mom knows about them, which she does but they don't really know that.

Other: She doesn't like being called Kitara, so unless you want to be frozen or drowned, then don't call her Kitara, just Kit. She is younger then Kai by five minutes, she has Astraphobia, she calls her Demyx plushie her Demy-chan, & she suffers from R.S.M's (Random Stupid Moments), R.F.M's (Random Fangirl Moments), R.O.S (Random Outburst Syndrone), & R.I.V.A.W.H (Random Inner Voices Arguing With Her).

* * *

Kai: There we go!

Kit: Please R&R! Don't flame!

Both: Ja ne!


End file.
